Highway Robbery
by Ana Silvertongue
Summary: a short playlet based off of Slfred Noyes' "the Highwayman"


Highway Robbery Brianne Jones Based off of The Highwayman, poem by Alfred Noyes  
  
Setting: an inn, sometime in the mid to late eighteenth century, possibly England or the American colonies  
  
Characters: Highwayman, Innkeeper, Wife, Daughter Bess, and Five Soldiers: one major, two corporals, and two sergeants  
  
Scene 1  
  
A bedroom with a door, chair, small four-poster canopy bed, and a window. The door and window are positioned so the audience can see when people are on the other side. Nighttime. Bess is wearing a shift and talking to a young man outside.  
  
Highwayman: (below outside the window) One kiss, before I go, please? Just one.  
  
Bess: (leans out and kisses him) There, now go. Be careful, I don't want to hear of your being arrested. (Kisses him again)  
  
Innkeeper: (pounding on the door) Bess, Is that scoundrel there. I heard a horse ride up, but no one has come to the door. (More pounding) I swear if I catch him here again I'll turn him in. BESS! (Pounding on the door so hard it shakes)  
  
Highwayman: I promise I will be careful. They won't catch me; I'm too clever. I'm after the one prize tonight that will get me enough money to buy a home for us. I'll be back at moonrise tomorrow. Be ready. One last kiss my beautiful, bonny sweetheart? (Kisses her then leaves)  
  
Bess: (looking out the window after him) I hope he'll be all right. (Crossing to the door and opening it) Papa, what's all this noise? I was sleeping like anyone in his or her right mind should be at this time of night.  
  
Innkeeper: I just thought that rascal had come round again, courting you against my wishes. If you were sleeping, I'm sorry, but I did hear voices. Go back to sleep. I guess I just heard one of the guests in the one of the other rooms. Goodnight. (Leaves shutting the door behind him)  
  
Bess goes back to the window, looks out once, and climbs into bed.  
  
Scene 2  
  
The yard outside the front door moving through the inn into Bess' room. A sign hangs by the door. Five soldiers come walking up. Major knocks on the door. The innkeeper opens the door.  
  
Innkeeper: Come in; come in. (All go inside) What can I do for you gentlemen? The ale is good. We also have lamb roasting on the spit and shepherd's pie, if you are interested.  
  
Major: We are looking for a bandit, sir. Have any of your guests complained of being attacked on the road? We suspect he may stop here on occasion. Any information you have would be helpful.  
  
Innkeeper: Well, my daughter (sighs) she has been visited numerous times by a young man I think might be your bandit.  
  
Wife: Henry! (*Thump and a muffled grunt from innkeeper) This is a reputable house sir; we have and never would harbor a criminal.  
  
Thumping and the sound of a table falling over breaking crockery ensue.  
  
Innkeeper: Please sir, not my daughter! She's innocent; she has done nothing wrong! Please, NO!  
  
Bess' room. She's sitting at the chair pulled up by the window, braiding her hair. In the braid is a red ribbon. There are saddlebags packed and laying on the floor by the bed. (Pounding on the door)  
  
Bess: I'm coming, just a moment! (Major walks in followed by others) Sir what's going on? Can I help you in any way?  
  
Major: We are looking for information on a highway robber that has been prowling the roads near here. Have you heard anything miss? Your father told us that you have been meeting with a young man in the evenings; he said that he was suspicious of him. Can you tell us of his whereabouts?  
  
Bess: What! What did my father tell you? I will never tell you where he is.  
  
Major: Well, it that's the way it is going to be then. (To the sergeants) Tie her up to the bed, at attention. (They do so sniggering) That will be enough out of you two. Now, my dear, you are either going to tell us where we can capture him, or you're going to be the bait. What would you prefer? (Sneering at her)  
  
Bess: (with tears in her eyes) I would rather die than turn him in!  
  
Major: We can arrange for that. You there corporal, tie your musket so the muzzle is just beneath her breast. (A corporal does as he is commanded) Good, now then young "lady" what were you saying?  
  
Bess: You won't get away with this, my father . . .  
  
Major: Your father is, shall we say, indisposed. He can't save you. Only you, well, the life of your lover, can save you now.  
  
Bess: You'll not capture him, when he finds out what happened here, he will not come back. (Struggling against the bonds) You'll see; he is too smart to fall for your trap. (Her hand reaches the trigger) He will not come back here. (She pulls the trigger shooting herself and slumps in the ropes binding her to the bed.)  
  
Major: Well, we shall see about that. Cut her down and leave her there. You, sit in that chair by the window and keep watch. He will come. Keep your musket ready. We are going to partake of the nice innkeeper's stores while we wait.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Same as scene two. The moon is shining into the window now. The corporal who was set to watch has nodded off to sleep. There is a half empty mug of ale next to his elbow. The sound of hoof beats comes from outside. The young man comes up, looking like he has ridden through hell and back. He sees the front door hanging ajar and the sign has been taken down and is on the other side of the door  
  
Highwayman: Bess! Oh God, don't let it be true! BESS! (Running into the inn, can be heard inside still yelling) Bess! Bess, where are you? Please, God, don't let it be true, don't let her be dead! (Muffled thumping, etc, etc.)  
  
The door to Bess' room opens; he stops openmouthed, runs to her and gathers her in his arms, sobbing.  
  
Highwayman: Oh, Bess. God, please don't be dead. Bess. (More sobbing)  
  
The corporal sleeping in the chair starts and wakes up, knocking the mug to the floor. The other officers come in and shackle the highwayman to the bed. As the lights dim, a shot echoes and the highwayman slumps to the floor dead. 


End file.
